


Girl Crush

by Ninja_Babe1992



Category: Dan Avidan/ OFC, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Babe1992/pseuds/Ninja_Babe1992
Summary: Mark's cousin comes to LA to pursue a singing career. She gains feelings for a certain hero in blue spandex. She can't find the words to tell him so she writes him a song. First person point of view.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Danny Sexbang/Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I got off the plane in LA and headed to the baggage claim. I couldn't believe that I was actually here in the land where dreams are made. Finally, my bags came around and I searched for Mark. I spotted a familiar mass of hair and called out, "Markimoo!!!!!" He spotted me and smiled waving as I walked over. I noticed he wasn't alone and was shocked by who he was with. There standing next to my cousin was my all time favorite YouTuber and singer Dan Avidan AKA Danny Sexbang. He extended his hand to me saying, "Hi. I'm Danny." I shake his hand replying, "I know I'm Fallon. I am a big Game Grumps and NSP fan." Really?" "You better believe her. She watches your videos more than mine and I'm related to her." "I still love your videos Markimoo." "Do you have a favorite thing of ours that we do?" "I love the 10 Minute Power Hour. I always laugh like crazy. And I love the stories about your dad. The Spoofy thing had me wheezing." Danny chuckles and says, "Anyway Mark sent me some of your videos and Brent wants to meet with you." "Oh my god!!!! I can't thank you and Mark enough for doing this for me." Mark ruffles my hair saying, "Don't worry about it kiddo!!!" "I'm not much younger than you Mark." "Anyway Mark, I have to get going. Arin and I have to record another video." "Well let my cousin give you her number." He hands me his phone and I put my number in before he goes. I watched him walk away and thought, 'Wow. He's even more handsome in person.' I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mark asking, "Ready?" I nod as we headed back to Mark's place.

When we got inside I went to put my bags upstairs in my room. I came back down and was greeted by Chica. I pet her gently saying, "Hi Chica pica." She just nuzzles and licks my hand. I hear the door open and someone asking, "Mark are you home?" He joins me in the living room saying, "In here Amy." She comes in and Mark asks, "You remember my cousin Fallon right?" "Oh yeah. Miranda's sister right?" I nod and she says, "I've heard some of your songs. You're really talented." "Thanks. That means a lot." "Well it's true." I smile and Amy asks, "Are you hungry?" "Starving." "I bet after that long flight. Let's just get take out or something." "Sounds good to me." We all sat around after that joking around and telling stories about childhood memories and about Miranda. I think her death hit Mark and I the hardest because she was my best friend and Mark is the cousin we are closest to. He was the one I called crying in the middle of the night when I would wake up having nightmares. He and the Game Grumps got me through that horrible time. When we went to bed I felt my phone go off:  
Unknown: Hey. It's Danny. Brent wants to meet with you Saturday @ 12. Sound good?  
Me: Yeah, I'm kind of nervous though.  
D: Don't be. You'll be fine beautiful.  
F: Now you have me blushing.

Saturday finally came around and boy was I nervous. I grabbed my guitar out of the back of Mark's car and we went in the studio. My eyes landed on Danny first and he looked really good today. He was wearing a leather jacket, black t shirt, and tattered jeans. His hair was fluffy as usual. What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through it just once. He hugs me saying, "You made it. Fallon this is Brent. And Ninja Brian." The two men waved and Brent says, "Danny has shown me some of your YouTube videos. You're really good. You think you can play something for me?" Nervously I say, "Ummmm. Sure." Danny gabs a stool for me to sit on and I take out and tune my guitar. Then I say, "I wrote this song for my sister:  
When Winter falls  
Next year, I'll be holding on  
To anything nailed down  
As for being patient, with fate and all, it's getting old.  
And my mind is slowly changing  
I'm calling all my oldest friends,  
Saying "sorry for this mess we're in,"  
And I'm waiting, waiting  
For the Sun to come and melt this snow,  
wash away the pain, and give me back control, control.

An angel got her wings,  
And we'll hold our heads up knowing that she's fine.  
We'd all be lucky to have a love like that in a lifetime.

Should we still set her plate?  
Should we still save her chair?  
Should we still buy her gifts?  
And if we don't, did we not care?  
It makes you think about the life you've led,  
Shit you've done, things you've said.  
And it's grounding, grounding.  
I've been feeling three feet tall this month,  
hardly indestructible.  
But the snow melts, and the rhythm still goes on.

An angel got her wings,  
And we'll hold our heads up knowing that she's fine.  
We'd all be lucky to have a love like that in a lifetime.

Friends stay side by side,  
In life and death you've always stole my heart,  
You'll always mean so much to me, it's hard to believe this

These nights in vans,  
These nights in bars,  
Don't mean a thing with empty hearts, with empty hearts.

An angel got her wings,  
And we'll hold our heads up knowing that she's fine.  
We'd all be lucky to have a love like that in a lifetime.

Friends stay side by side,  
In life and death you've always stole my heart,  
You've always meant so much to me, it's hard to believe  
So much to me, it's hard to believe  
So much to me, it's hard to believe this.

When I was done I looked around and everyone had tears in their eyes. Danny was the first to speak, "Fallon that was beautiful." "Thank you." Brent says, 'Well little lady I think I can work with you. I want to get you into the studio as soon as possible." "Oh my god. I can't believe it." Then everyone in the room gathered me in a group hug. This was it. This is where I belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been in the process of recording my first album since I first performed for Brent. Danny and I have been spending a lot of time together. Him and Bryan were recording a new cover album for NSP. Not only were we hanging out in the studio we also spent a lot of time outside the studio. I could feel myself falling for him more and more every day. I know there is a bit of an age difference between us, but I don't care. Danny is everything I've ever wanted in a man. He's sweet, smart, incredibly funny, listens to me, and has a heart of gold. I arrived at the studio to record the last two songs for my album and saw Danny recording. He was singing a cover of Africa, one of my favorite songs. He looked so in love with what he was doing and it made me love him even more. The song ended and he came over to me and hugged me. He smelled good as he always does. I say, "You sounded really good in there." "Thanks." "Danny I have to tell you something." "What is it?" "Maybe we should go-" "Hello?" I hear a female voice ask. Danny says, "In here baby." Then a gorgeous blonde walks in and kisses Danny. He turns to me saying, "Fallon this is my girlfriend Ashley." She smiles warmly at me saying, "So you're the young singer he was talking about. You're really good." Thanks." "I just wanted to come by and see my baby really quick. I have to get back to work." I'll walk you out", Danny replies taking her hand. Soon he returns and asks, "What did you want to tell me?" "Nothing. It's fine." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." I was up next in the recording booth.

Once I was done recording I wanted nothing more than to get out of there. I was almost to the door when I heard Danny say, "Fallon wait up." "Yeah?" "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." "Not tonight Danny." I turn to leave and he asks, "Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" "No. It's not you." "Then why won't you look at me?" If I looked at him my heart would just break even more than it already was. I didn't want him to see me like this so I say, "It's not you. I'm just tired." "Okay. I'll see you later then." I nod as we went our separate ways. When I was in my car I finally let it out. I cried so much it was like a dam broke. Why does love have to hurt so much? I finally gathered myself enough to drive home. I just wanted to get up to my room and never come out again. When I got home Amy asks me, "Fallon are you okay?" "I'm fine." "Stop. No you're not. You look like you've been crying." I broke down again and she sits me on the couch asking, "Do you want to talk about it?" I sigh saying, "Okay, but this has to stay between you and me. Mark can't know. He would probably just tell Danny." "Did he do something?" "No. I'm probably just being stupid." "Just get it off your chest sweetie." "Well since I have been spending a lot of time with Danny I have been developing feelings for him. I was going to tell him today, but-" "But?" "His girlfriend walked in. I didn't know he was even dating anyone. The worst part of all is she's really nice. Like I said it's probably stupid." "Honey, that doesn't make you stupid. You can't help who you fall in love with. Maybe for now it would be better to just be happy for him and have him as a friend than not at all." Amy had a really good point. No matter what I didn't want to lose Dan, but I don't know if I will be able to just push my feeling aside.

*1 month later*

My album was out and selling like crazy. Also, for the past month I have been avoiding Dan like the plague. He has invited me to be on the Game Grumps and to hang out multiple times. For every time I had a bullshit excuse and felt like a shitty friend for it, but I can't just be his friend. Watching someone you love be happy with someone else is too painful. I can't even watch the Game Grumps or listen to NSP without wanting to cry my eyes out. Tonight was my first show to promote my new album. I left Dan a voicemail apologizing for everything and hoped he would be there tonight. I wouldn't blame him if he wasn't though. I was doing soundcheck at the club and someone walked in I didn't expect to see, it was Danny. I rushed off stage hugging him as tight as I could saying, "You came." He smiles at me asking, "Why wouldn't I?" "Because things between us haven't been the best lately." "We can fix that. I just want my best friend back." Then he hugs me again before I go back stage to get ready.

Soon the show was on. I went up to the mic saying, "Hey guys. I'm Fallon and I will be playing some songs from my new album tonight." I look out to see Danny, Mark, and Amy all in the front row. Danny gives me a thumbs up as I start Winter. I also played Your Guradian Angel, Good Riddance(Time of You Life), More Than Words, and several others. I look out at Danny then say, "For this next song I want to bring up someone. Without his help I wouldn't be here tonight. Please welcome Danny." He looks confused till I start the intro to Wish You Were Here. He started the song and we took turns singing the lyircs and harmonized together. Before he goes back he says, "We should record a duet in the future." He sits back down with Ashley next to him this time. Seeing her with him made me so jealous I couldn't see straight. I had one more song and it was going to let Dan know how I felt. I say into the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen you have been a great audience. I have one more song tonight. This one is new and it tells someone how I feel about them:"

I gotta girl crush, hate to admit it but  
I gotta heart rush, ain’t slowin’ down  
I got it real bad, want everything she has  
That smile and that midnight laugh she’s giving you now

I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you  
I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch  
Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much  
I gotta girl crush, I gotta girl crush

I don’t get no sleep, I don’t get no peace  
Thinkin’ about her under your bed sheets  
The way that she’s whisperin’, the way that she’s pullin’ you in  
Lord knows I’ve tried, I can’t get her off my mind

I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you  
I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch  
Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much  
I gotta girl crush

I gotta girl crush, hate to admit it but  
I gotta heart rush, it ain’t slowin’ down 

I finished the song and ran off the stage. If I hadn't ruined my friendship with Danny before I definitely did now. I was getting my stuff together when Danny walked in. He didn't look angry, but he didn't look happy either. He says, "So that's why you couldn't wait to get away from me that night. You were in love with me and found out I had a girlfriend. Fallon you still should've told me." 'What difference would it have made? It's not like you would break up with someone for someone else. You're not that type of person Danny." "You still should've told me. All this time whenever you would blow me off you had me thinking it was me. It would have been nice to know the reason is all I'm saying." "Well now you know. Just go be with Ashley Danny. I know I'm not good enough for you and never will be." I left hearing him call after me, but I kept walking. I loved Dan Avidan, but he would never love me back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. this will have another chapter. I didn't plan on it being this long. Anyway, hope you guys like it.


End file.
